


334. Loved by a god

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [49]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Low Chaos, M/M, Quick mentions of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The first time Corvo truly felt the god's heavy gaze settle on him was when he had the High Overseer's life in his hands—and decided not to end it. It was sudden; one moment he pressed the brand into Campbell's face with nothing but satisfaction at the screams, the next a weight seemed to settle on his back. He immediately looked around, using his dark vision of course, but there was nothing, no one else. Only the pricking sensation of being watched.





	334. Loved by a god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kecchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/gifts).



The first time Corvo truly felt the god's heavy gaze settle on him was when he had the High Overseer's life in his hands—and decided not to end it. It was sudden; one moment he pressed the brand into Campbell's face with nothing but satisfaction at the screams, the next a weight seemed to settle on his back. He immediately looked around, using his dark vision of course, but there was nothing, no one else. Only the pricking sensation of being watched.

The feeling stayed as he made his way back to Samuel, back to the Hound Pits and the loyalists, even as he threw his tired body on his makeshift bed and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he was immediately met by a pale face and two black pockets where eyes should be. The Outsider stood with crossed arms next to the bed, looming over Corvo with a small crease between his eyebrows, giving emotion to an otherwise blank face. The distance wasn't uncomfortable, had it been anyone but the god, but it was much closer than the Outsider had even gotten to him before. Corvo sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to face his visitor, and felt his eyebrows rise as the Outsider didn't move, even as their legs now almost touched. The way he stared implied that he didn't even notice.

"You spared his life," the Outsider said, with a note of—something—in his otherwise monotone voice. "There were plenty of ways you could have dealt with this man, this man who brought you so much suffering, but most of them led to his death by your hand. I knew there was the chance of you sparing him, but... frankly, I didn't consider it." He tilted his head, and his eyes seemed to burn even deeper into Corvo. "Yet here we are. The High Overseer, a pariah and doomed to an existence lesser than most animals—but still alive. I wonder, how else will you surprise me from now on?"

Taken aback by the Outsider's words—Corvo hadn't even thought the god was capable of regular human emotions like surprise—Corvo only shrugged in silence. The two of them looked at each other for a handful of seconds, then the Outsider's lips twitched. It might have been a smile, Corvo thought, but it was gone too quickly for him to decide.

The Outsider breathed out and nodded once, more as to himself than at anything Corvo might have done. "It will be a pleasure to find out. I'll be observing you, Corvo. Very closely."

That at least explained why he felt like he was being watched, Corvo thought as he opened his eyes in his real bed a breath later. Despite the very short time he had spent in the Void he had slept a long time in real life, as evidenced by the sun's rising state, and there was not a shred of exhaustion in his body. While he got out of bed—for the second time in what felt like as many minutes—he considered whether he should try to contact the Outsider again, tell him that he didn't want to be watched. Corvo was used to the shadows, used to people's eyes focusing on other people or objects rather than him; the thought of being in the focus of someone's attention was unnerving. But even if he did find a shrine, would the Outsider listen?

It was unlikely, Corvo thought and walked downstairs where the Admiral already waited for him. He would just have to deal with it.

\-----

It wasn't easy to get used to the feeling of always being watched. After his next mission Corvo felt more worn out than he could ever remember being: he wasn't able to relax for a moment, even as he hid on top of a roof where he was positive no one could see him; he kept forgetting who was watching him, resulting in several situations where he nearly exposed himself to guards far too early in his belief that they had seen him; and he kept making silly mistakes, like misjudging jumps or missing shots he should have managed to hit in his sleep. In the end he managed to get the safe combination for Slackjaw, thereby taking care of the Pendleton twins, and rescue Emily.

If only he could have had time to rest. Instead he was sent on the next mission immediately, despite the weariness weighing down his bones. He didn't complain or protest, knowing that the job needed done and he was the only one who could do it.

Samuel only nodded in understanding when Corvo made himself as comfortable as possible in the boat and closed his eyes. Any rest was better than none.

He must have managed to fall asleep, however, because the sounds around him changed, shifted in ways that he tried not to think about. As he took a breath he found the air at once both clearer than anything possible in Dunwall while also denser than any air Corvo had breathed. When he opened his eyes he wasn't surprised to find the unending blue of the Void around him. What caused him to raise an eyebrow was the fact that he was still in Samuel's boat, but in the place of the old man sat the Outsider, his dark eyes fastened somewhere far away.

"Your mission was a success; the young Empress has been saved and the twins have been delivered a punishment for their crimes. Some might call their fate cruel, others might call it merciful. I find it fitting." The Outsider turned to Corvo, his lips tightening. For a second Corvo thought he looked unsure, but the moment passed. "You now face another challenging task, one that require much strength. I don't want to take much of your time, but I would advise you to focus. Don't think about what isn't there."

The comment made Corvo snort, and he opened his mouth to tell the Outsider exactly why he had found it hard to focus during his last mission, but before he could get out any words the scenery blurred and he found himself being woken by Samuel's careful hand. The anger caught between Corvo's teeth fell away as he realized he was at full vigor again, like he hadn't spent the day exerting his physical and mental abilities.

A gift, he realized with a start. Could the Outsider have realized the effect his watching had had, and was this his apology? It felt like a ridiculous thought, but still...

\-----

It got easier after that. At some time during the Boyle party Corvo realized the attention he got from the guests, even thought the couldn't possibly know who he was, bothered him far more than the feeling of otherworldly eyes settled on him. By the time he found himself back in the tower he had called home he found the feeling comforting; at least he wasn't alone in the moment, at least there was someone else who could see his pain and didn't judge him.

When he saw Burrows, unguarded and unconcerned in his bedroom, Corvo wanted to kill him. There was nothing else he wanted more in that moment, there was pounding in his ears and his head screamed at him to shed blood. His sword was already in his hand before he noticed it, and he prepared himself to jump down. A small push, a whisper of a ghost in his ear, got through the pounding and made him look down on his sword—his unblemished, clean sword. He had managed to get himself so far without killing anyone, whether they had deserved it or not. Emily—still so innocent, even after all she had been through—was waiting back at the Hound Pits; what would she say if she found out he had killed the man responsible for all their suffering? Would she be repulsed by Corvo's actions or would she be glad by it?

The fact that he couldn't decide which scenario was worse made bile rise in his throat. He wanted what was best for Emily, no matter what it meant for him. She was the most treasured person he had left.

Corvo hid on the second floor and watched the guards arrest Burrows, and the satisfaction warmed him. He still wanted to see the former spymaster's blood run, wanted to see the life leave his eyes, but this wasn't bad. All of Dunwall now knew exactly what kind of man Burrows was and what he had done, and Corvo had no doubt that he would get a fitting punishment.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a dark shadow, a pale face with unending darkness for eyes. He thought there was a smile on that face, but when he turned to see more clearly the shadow was gone. Corvo huffed a chuckle and shook his head. It was annoying to get pushed out of the conversation every time he tried to say something himself, but he couldn't deny he was growing fond of the Outsider. He knew whose voice had whispered through the blood haze, and he was grateful. Maybe one day the Outsider would let him talk, and then Corvo could thank him.

\-----

"It... pains me to see you hurt."

The Outsider frowned deeply, whether out of frustration for Corvo's sake or confusion about his own feelings, Corvo couldn't tell. He was too tired to think about it, the wound of betrayal still too painful, and he only closed his eyes. Let the Outsider's hands hold him close and ground him. A cold hand—cold, but somehow so comforting—moved across his forehead.

"There were many ways the Loyalists could have acted. You, my dear Corvo, by your actions have created so many of them. I wonder if it would make you feel better to know that it could have gone so much worse. No, I guess not. But your Emily is still safe and unharmed, and there is not a thought in anyone's mind to change that, and that is only because of you. If you had acted differently... but you don't need to know about that. It's only the present and the future that matters, not the 'what if's or 'might have's."

Corvo let out a weak snort and opened his eyes, looking up at the Outsider. "You like hearing yourself talk, don't you?"

The Outsider didn't seem affected, only tilted his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you talk so damn much."

"Ah." The Outsider raised his eyes and looked out into the Void for some time, allowing Corvo to study him close. Finally he said, "Does that then mean you dislike your own voice, since you rarely talk?"

Corvo shrugged. "Not really. Just don't have much to say."

"That is a shame, since I enjoy listening to your voice."

For a second Corvo wondered if he had heard correct, almost hoped he had, because he was having a hard time figuring out what to do about the fact that _the Outsider_ , feared and terrible heretic God, liked his voice. There was too much going on, and he really didn't need one more thing to worry about, especially not _this_. Couldn't just one part of his life remain simple?

The Outsider looked down at him and flashed a smile, an actual, proper smile that transformed his face into something warm and welcome, if so only for a moment.

It wasn't like anything about dealing with a god could be considered simple, he decided when he thought about it. He would just have to deal with it later, that was all. There were other things far more important, he remembered with a pang. Emily needed him.

The Outsider's hand stroked his hair again, and he mumbled softly, "There will be challenges, people who want to break you or hurt you, but I will always be watching you. You are never alone, Corvo, never again."

It was comforting, more than he had thought it would be, and Corvo closed his eyes. He could rest for just a few more moments. The Outsider's hands were almost warm.


End file.
